


Ten Runaway Toons

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [193]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Toon-Human Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A little story based on Knowing by IAmUmbreon11. Whether this is canon or simply an AU of an AU is up to the original author.(I have no idea if that verse’s Boris and Alice are actually OK or not.)





	Ten Runaway Toons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588987) by [dw_fwedewick_heweiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden). 



“Okay, it looks like the plane will be landing soon.” Henry pulled himself to his feet and looked around at his fellow Toons. Unfortunately, only ten of them had managed to escape, and Joey was not one of them. Going back was too dangerous, especially with those insane deformed parodies of them running around, so they could only hope he found a way out somehow.

 

“Let’s do a quick roll call. Wally?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Sammy?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Susie?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Norman?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Shawn?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Allison?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Thomas?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Grant?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Lacie?”

 

“Here.”

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Henry nodded. “Looks like that’s everyone.”

 

“So what’s the plan?” Thomas asked.

 

“Once we land, we’ll get off the same way we snuck on. From there, it’s just a matter of finding Boris or Alice.”

 

“I hope we can find ‘em both,” said Wally.

 

“They do work at the same place, if that helps,” Allison chimed in. “We could look there.”

 

“Good idea, Allie.”

 

A slight rumbling noise caught everyone’s attention, causing them to look at Shawn, who glanced at his stomach.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized sheepishly. “Haven’t eaten since we reached the airport.”

 

“Well, I don’t think we need to worry about Bendy finding us anymore,” Lacie piped up. “I think we can get some food first. And maybe some sleep too, if we can. The lovebirds look like they need it.”

 

Glancing over at Sammy and Susie, who were firmly clasping hands, Henry had to agree.


End file.
